


lively little kiss

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Mixed Media
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kode Kolaborasi: S x K."Bebungaan mekar dalam setiap kenangan. Setiap kelopak, mengecup seperti sapaan yang manis."(Seulgi dan Kai dalam proyek lainnya; sebuah kompilasi.)





	1. introduction

#  **SEULGI X KAI**

# 

##  **lively little kiss**

_in every memory, blooms the flower. each petal, kisses you like a pretty hello. dear, when we were little, we promised to be each other’s spring. now, i still keep my promise._

_(dear, dear, i treasure our memory  
like i say hello to spring.)_


	2. photo concept teaser

**_lively._ **

**__ **

**_little._ **

**__ **

___**kiss.** _


	3. news

**_lively little kiss_** adalah _hot comeback_ dari duo penari terhebat pada generasinya: Seulgi dari Red Velvet dan Kai dari EXO.

Album ini akan dirilis pertengahan bulan ini, dan SM Entertainment telah mengungkapkan foto-foto konsep untuk _comeback_ kali ini, dan daftar lagunya akan segera dirilis dalam beberapa hari ke depan!

Konsepnya digadang-gadang merupakan serangkaian kisah sepasang kekasih yang dimulai dari janji masa kecil yang ditepati saat dewasa, dan perjalanan mereka untuk melalui banyak tantangan bersama. Audiens dijanjikan mendapatkan perasaan yang ‘hangat dan lembut seperti ciuman musim semi’ saat mendengarkan lagu-lagunya, yang menonjolkan sisi lembut dan melankolis dari dua _main dancer_ yang biasanya menampilkan imej _fierce_ dan enerjik ini.

Kai EXO, dalam wawancara langsungnya melalui V-Live baru-baru ini mengatakan, “Aku sangat bersemangat untuk album ini. Aku bisa menampilkan sisi yang jarang kuperlihatkan. Selain itu, aku dan Seulgi sudah berteman sejak remaja, jadi kami bisa terhubung dengan kisah yang diceritakan oleh lagu-lagu yang kami suguhkan. Tolong berikan dukungan kalian, ya!”

Seulgi, secara terpisah, mengatakan hal serupa dengan Kai, “Aku sangat senang dengan _tracklist_ -nya, perasaan lembut yang menenangkan adalah sisi yang sangat ingin kutampilkan sejak dulu. Konsep lembut dan menenangkannya membuatku seperti bisa mencium aroma musim semi.”

Para penggemar telah menunjukan antusiasme mereka, terutama di kolom komentar media sosial SMTown. Mereka bilang, “Tidak sabar!”, “Aku senang sekali dengan konsepnya, lagu-lagunya pasti menarik!”

Kita nantikan kejutan dari mereka!


	4. teaser photos (one)




	5. cover, tracklist




	6. teaser photos (two)




	7. interview

**Q** : “Halo, semuanya. Saya Suho dari EXO, dan saya merasa mendapat sebuah kehormatan karena bisa menjadi _host_ untuk wawancara VLive untuk dua orang rekan yang saya sayangi: Kai dan Seulgi yang baru saja meluncurkan album perdana mereka! Tepuk tangan untuk dua hits kita hari ini!”

 **S** : “Hai!”

 **K** : “We are—”

 **S** : “—happiness!”

 **S, K** : “Terima kasih telah bergabung!”

 **Q** : “ _Oh my_ , _oh my_ , kalian lihat barusan? Salam mereka manis sekali, penggabungan salam dua grup, ya? Wow, aku iri!” (bertepuk tangan, tertawa) “Wawancara ini seperti sebuah reuni yang sangat menyenangkan. Kami bertiga adalah _trainee_ di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, dan duduk bersama-sama mereka hari ini, lalu melihat ke belakang, saya merasa banyak hal telah kami lalui bersama. Oke, oke, kita langsung saja, apa yang menurut kalian paling istimewa dari album ini?”

 **S** : “Mmm, sejauh ini, konsep yang konsisten. Ketika aku melihat seluruh liriknya untuk pertama kali, yang kupikirkan adalah ‘Wow, apa semua ini bersambungan?’ Karena sangat jarang aku merekam lagu-lagu untuk album, tetapi seluruh lagunya seperti memiliki satu hubungan yang konsisten ... seperti menceritakan sebuah novel dalam lagu. Malah, mungkin ini yang pertama kali.”

 **K** : “Aku berbahagia sekali dengan album ini karena aku berkesempatan mengungkapkan vokalku lebih banyak.” (tersenyum) “Bukan berarti aku bosan menjadi _main dancer_ , ya, aku hanya senang bereksplorasi ... dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu di sini adalah sebuah kehormatan besar. Seulgi adalah artis serba bisa, sejak awal aku iri dengan kemampuan tari dan vokalnya yang seimbang. Jadi, dengan bersamanya di sini ... aku merasa bisa setara dengannya.” (tertawa kecil)

 **S** : “Woy.”

 **Q** : “Aha ha, itu benar, itu benar.” (tepuk tangan) “Aku setuju dengan Kai. Warna vokal Seulgi memang punya ciri khas tersendiri, dan kemampuan menarinya sudah diakui.”

 **S** : “Yang kuingat, ini adalah acara VLive untuk berdua, jangan dorong aku ke tengah-tengah pembicaraan sendirian, dong.” (tertawa)

 **Q** : “Hee, oke, oke, aku mengerti, Seulgi, kita baru pemanasan! Baiklah. Kai, lagu favoritmu, yang punya hal spesial, apakah itu?”

 **K** : “ _Beat_ yang paling menyenangkan bagiku adalah ‘hurry hurry’. Lagu itu ringan, tetapi punya makna yang bagus. Penyemangat dari seseorang untuk orang yang spesial, jadi kurasa ada banyak orang yang bisa terhubung dengan lagu itu.”

 **Q** : “Dan untuk Seulgi?”

 **S** : “Aku secara pribadi suka kedua _track_ yang jadi _trademark_ untuk album ini, ‘lively’ dan ‘little kiss’. Aku suka sesuatu yang unik, sehingga ide untuk memecah judul album menjadi dua lagu yang berbeda tetapi masih satu itu ... menarik. Sebuah ... apa namanya, dualisme, mungkin? Yang tidak biasa dan bagus. Tapi di sisi lain, ‘someday love’ juga cukup spesial bagiku. Seperti memberi sebuah optimisme tentang sesuatu ... optimisme untuk mempercayai sesuatu dengan keyakinan kita sendiri.”

 **K** : “Ada kisah yang menurutku menarik.” (menunjuk Seulgi) “Saat merekam lagu itu.”

 **Q** : “Whoa, whoa, ceritakan!”

 **S** : (tertawa, bermaksud memukul lengan Kai)

 **K** : “Anak ini,” (menunjuk Seulgi lagi) “bandel. Dia minum banyak minuman manis dan soda satu malam sebelum rekaman. Hanya tertinggal lagu itu yang belum selesai direkam. Dia datang dengan suara serak yang sengau, minta maaf berkali-kali dan hampir menangis karena suaranya terdengar agak aneh. Dia takut tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk merekam karena waktu sudah mepet. Tapi setelah direkam, suara sengaunya, kata pelatih, malah membuat lagu itu jadi punya ciri berbeda dan unik.”

 **S** : “Aku tahu aku bandel, oke?”

 **Q** : (tertawa) “Jadi, teman-teman, jika ingin tahu varian suara Seulgi yang berbeda, di lagu itulah tepatnya! Baik, kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa ekspektasi yang kalian inginkan dari rilisnya album ini?”

 **S** : “Aku ingin para penggemar menikmati konsepnya, lagu dan hal-hal lainnya secara keseluruhan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, album ini adalah sebuah ‘novel’. Kami bercerita banyak hal di lagu-lagunya, dan ditutup oleh monolog kami yang seperti menjadi sebuah epilog. Aku ingin agar orang-orang terinspirasi untuk tetap percaya, tetap mencintai ... dan bersemangat karena cinta. Juga menikmati seni. Begitu.”

 **Q** : “Kita mengutip Seulgi, ‘cerita’, jadi, seberapa _nyata_ kah cerita-cerita itu?”

 **K** : (tertawa) “Kami berdua adalah teman saat masa _trainee_. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu sebagai rekan, dan aku merasa kami bisa menciptakan sebuah _chemistry_ untuk membuat lagu itu menjadi lebih nyata.”

 **Q** : “Benarkah itu, Seulgi?”

 **S** : (mengangguk) “Dia benar. Bagiku yang terpenting dalam sebuah duet adalah kecocokan dalam membawakan sebuah lagu agar bisa menjadi harmoni. Dan mendapatkan kesempatan duet bersama orang yang sudah kukenal baik adalah hal yang bagus. Kami bisa saling menyinkronkan diri dengan baik.”

 **Q** : (tepuk tangan) “Jawaban yang sangat realistis. Nah, sekarang kita ke bagian favorit. Kai, Seulgi, kita akan menjawab pertanyaan para penggemar yang kalian pilih sendiri. Silakan, tabletnya telah disediakan untuk kalian berdua. Kita mulai dari Kai!”

 **K** : “ _Kai-oppa, aku sedang bersedih sekarang, lagu apa yang kau rekomendasikan untukku di album ini?_ Bersedih, ya ... semoga kau lekas ceria lagi. Kuharap kau menikmati ‘south wind’. Pergilah ke alam bebas sejenak, dan nikmati angin yang menerpa wajahmu, untuk menenangkanmu. Karena itu hal yang kubayangkan saat membaca lirik lagu itu untuk pertama kali.”

 **Q** : “Pesan yang bagus, Kai. Sekarang Seulgi.”

 **S** : “ _Aku berterima kasih karena album ini membuat impianku jadi nyata. Kai-oppa, Seulgi-unnie, hwaiting!_ Aku ... ah, bukankah kami yang harus berterima kasih? Tapi jika kau berpendapat seperti itu ... aku sangat berbahagia. Aku yakin Kai juga. Karena hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika impianmu menjadi nyata. Lalu, menjadi seseorang yang membuat impian itu jadi nyata untuk orang lain ... adalah hal yang lebih membahagiakan lagi.”

 **Q** : “Hangat sekali! Satu komentar lagi, Kai.”

 **K** : “ _Oppa, unnie, aku ingin sekali bernyanyi seperti kalian. Lagu apa yang harus kumulai untuk latihan agar bisa seperti kalian?_ Hmmm, untuk urusan vokal, aku yakin Seulgi lebih ahli, tetapi jika boleh menyarankan ... aku memilih ‘peony memory’. Lagu itu ringan, lembut, mempunyai irama yang bisa membuat seseorang yang bernyanyi menjadi bahagia. Bagaimana denganmu, Seulgi-ah?”

 **S** : “Aku berpikiran hal yang sama. ‘peony memory’ adalah lagu yang santai, pembawaannya ringan dan menyenangkan. Semoga kau bisa jadi penyanyi yang sukses!”

 **Q** : “Oke, ke pertanyaan yang paling krusial, apa harapan kalian untuk album ini?”

 **S** : “Harapanku ... aku menghargai semua orang yang ingin ‘memenangkan’ album ini. _Ranking_ adalah hal yang penting bagi sebagian orang ... tapi bagiku, yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana cara membagi kebahagiaan. Aku bahagia sekali dengan album ini, keseluruhannya membuatku merasa utuh sebagai penyanyi dan _entertainer_ , dan aku ingin agar orang-orang juga berbahagia. Kebahagiaan adalah energi untuk menjalani hidup—hidup tak mungkin tanpa tantangan, jadi kebahagiaan adalah kekuatan kita. Terima kasih!”

 **K** : “Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu berlebihan, tetapi ketika penggemar senang mendengar dan memiliki album ini, itu adalah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!”

 **Q** : “Baik, itulah sesi VLive kali ini, bersama duo paling keren di generasi ini, Kai dan Seulgi! Terima kasih telah bergabung, terima kasih Kai, Seulgi, atas kesempatannya, saya Suho dari EXO pamit, dan semoga kalian bahagia selalu, terima kasih, sampai jumpa lagi!”

 **K, S** : “Terima kasih, sampai jumpa!”


	8. lyrics

  1. ****morning hello****



_(when we’re together,  
we have forever.)_

sunshine on you,  
looks good  
you look finer  
than yesterday  
you can smile again

say it lady,  
say it lady,  
you’ll be my morning  
always  
‘cause sunshine  
looks good on you.

i love the sunshine  
on you  
on you  
on you  
yeah, yeah

you look finer  
than yesterday  
you can smile again  
sunshine looks good  
on you  
i love the sunshine  
on you  
on you  
on you

. . . ** **  
****

  1. ****lively****



give me those wings  
give me those wings  
you said that  
when we were young  
free  
and full of dreams

 ** **(#)**** slowly but sure  
we learn to fly together  
it’s perfect imperfection,  
you and me

 ** **(*)**** sugar, sunshine, colorful wings  
we take it all  
take it all  
we fly together  
together  
you’re my strength

a million times  
we cry and cry together  
fight each other  
taste the bitter  
and soaked in cold rain  
together  
but we still stand

****(*)** **

****(#)** **

****(*)** **

. . . ** **  
****

  1. ****little kiss****



(seulgi’s monologue)  
you stood in the rain  
of petals.  
one was kissing you softly.   
you said it was sweet, and your eyes  
were filled with love.  
but you look at me, it lingered,  
longer.  
spring was in love with you,  
and i, suddenly, fell for you.

(kai’s rap)  
you’re so in love  
standing in the garden of roses  
baby, baby, the sky  
is getting brighter over you,  
make you shine, spark, goldly  
the childhood that i’ll cherish  
forever

(seulgi’s line)  
little kiss  
little kiss  
in the spring  
i’m in love  
in love

(kai’s rap)  
we’re in love  
since teenager  
i thought some things  
will change.  
but as we got older,  
it only unveils  
that i’m actually  
more in love.

(seulgi’s monologue)  
for once  
i’m not afraid  
in taking risk  
because i know  
you’ll always  
bring spring in you.

. . .

  1. ****south wind****



one day, you drew butterfly  
fly away in the horizon  
there was me, looking around  
i look again  
the newfound picture  
and smile  
how much am i in your memory?

now  
it’s you who are standing  
looking around  
basking in the south wind  
looking for your lost butterfly  
are you happy?  
are you happy?

 ** **(*)**** south wind  
will always be our friend  
south wind  
tell me what is adoration  
south wind  
help us find meaning

the butterfly is still nowhere  
maybe they still look around  
for meaning

****(*)** **

south wind  
is always there  
help us find meaning  
south wind, south wind

****(*)** **

south wind,  
my love,  
south wind.

. . .

  1. ****someday love****



sweet, curious love  
blooms in the spring  
i will run  
because i know  
you’ll run too

people say  
love is a fragile thing  
it’ll make you cry  
it’s also vulnerable  
makes you worry

 ** **(*)**** love is a strong bond  
love is a strong bond  
i’m not afraid  
i’m not afraid  
do you know  
how much you make me  
strong?  
love is a strong bond

i’m afraid sometimes  
i’m worrying  
but you and your bravery  
makes all fuss  
about love  
feel like nothing

****(*)** **

****(#)**** someday, someday  
people will know  
the strength of love  
someday, someday

****(*)** **

****(#)** **

. . .

  1. ****spring dance****



you really love  
the garden  
near the small aisle  
on our way back home  
you say the sunflowers  
tell you fairy tale  
the peonies tell you love  
the roses talk about life  
the butterflies tell you  
about silent love

 ** **(#)**** the flowers dance in spring  
i know you’re in love  
can i get  
the same amount  
of love?

 ** **(*)**** spring love,  
spring dance  
you’re so in love  
i like it  
i like it  
can you love me the same?

i promise you  
i’ll dance with the same  
happiness  
we can dance together  
we can love forever  
my love is sweet like the candy  
you enjoy in the spring’s wind

****(*)** **

the spring dances in your eyes  
you’re singing with it  
like you have forever  
sing with me,  
sing with me

****(#)** **

****(*)** **

****(#)** **

. . .

  1. ****forever and ever****



(kai’s rap)

i walk down the road  
where you usually told  
your own made-up fairy tale  
sweet, harmonious,  
full of happiness  
you were so happy  
that time  
we were on cloud nine  
life was lively,  
and love was in the air  
 ** **(*)**** we could make our own  
fairy tale book  
i miss it when we were  
innocent

(seulgi’s ballad)

i miss it when we could just laugh  
 ** **(*)  
**** the face of world  
now changing in our eyes  
love,  
can we face it together?  
 ** **(*)****

(kai’s rap)

go back in time  
go back in time  
if only we could  
if only we could  
now sometimes  
you’re crying  
and i’m no help  
i’m crumbled  
and you’re helpless  
losing hope,  
crippling spirit,  
breaking together

(seulgi’s monologue)

i want to walk  
with you forever  
to pass this all  
together  
so we can create  
our own fairy tale  
again

(kai’s rap)  
ups and downs  
we’ll float together  
we’ll bloom together  
we can do this  
we’ll walk together  
forever and ever.

. . .

  1. ****peony memory****



sparks in your eyer  
(blink, blink)  
shine like the spring morning  
peony in your hands  
roses on the top of your head  
we can take all the best time

i see you dance  
lovely like summer breeze  
i hear your laughter  
i feel i’m lucky  
to be in love  
never a thing  
looks so perfect  
but you’re close to it

 ** **(*)**** memory, memory  
i wrap it with white ribbon  
embrace it,  
treasure it,  
like a young bud

i see you dance  
lovely like summer breeze  
you teach me how to  
love the moment  
you teach me  
how to be in love

****(*)** **

peony in your hands  
we dance together  
after we exchanged  
these silver rings  
this peony memory  
(blink, blink  
never fades)

. . .

  1. ****hurry hurry****



jump, jump  
fly higher  
forget the  
withered garden  
for a while

 ** **(*)**** let’s run  
find other happiness  
you’re worth more blessings  
don’t cry anymore  
let’s run  
run  
run  
i’ll hold you if you fall

i’m sure  
you’ll be happy again  
bruising knees  
are okay, you’ll heal again  
run, run, find other happiness  
you deserve it

****(*)** **

hurry, baby, happiness is around the world  
let’s run  
the garden can bloom again

. . .

  1. ****soft****



(seulgi’s whisper)  
when you close the book  
are you imagining  
the other ending  
that’ll suit our story?

(kai’s ballad)  
at first  
i was afraid of love  
fearing that i’ll lose  
i’ll break  
i’ll fall  
with no one to catch me  
 ** **(*)**** but you show me  
that nothing will break you down  
you were with me in all  
my sorrow  
you tell me  
that even seasons  
come and go  
i could be braver  
your words are soft,  
soft,  
ensuring me

(seulgi’s rap)  
i want you to be brace  
i want you  
to face the world  
with the soft soul  
but brace heart  
baby,  
i believe,  
you’ll believe in love

****(*)** **

. . .

  1. ****humming****



in this rain  
of cherry blossoms  
i hear you  
humming   
the song that i  
wrote for you  
but you don’t know  
it is for you

i take it  
with my camera  
because picture  
will tell the honesty  
of how much  
the nature falls in love  
with you,  
like me

 ** **(*)**** humming, humming  
soft melody  
calm rhythm  
sweet harmony  
humming, humming  
soft like petal’s touch

even the nature  
loves you  
you’re their princess  
can i be the prince?  
who enjoys the spring with you  
always

****(*)** **

it’s pretty spring  
with the harmony  
from your lips

. . .

  1. ****dear baby****



(kai’s monologue)  
i wrote this poem  
for you  
dear baby,  
do you know,  
i love you  
like an art

(seulgi’s monologue)  
while i’m asleep  
i dream of fairy  
tales,  
but it’s prettier in you

(both’s monologue)  
it’s the joy of love  
we can cry, fight, regret,  
but love knows no falter.  
joyfulness,  
spark of happiness,  
dear, baby,  
it’s our own fairy tale.  
we never give up.


	9. bonus side story

Tidak ada yang bisa dipandangi pada langit sebuah metropolitan kecuali rona cahaya kota yang kemerahan. Tidak ada bintang, bulan sedang pudar cahayanya, dan tampaknya langit pun berawan.

Namun Seulgi tetap mendongak seperti bermenit-menit yang lalu, sesekali menelengkan kepalanya. Kopi sudah hampir habis pada gelas jumbonya, esnya bergemeretakan sesekali saat ia menggoyangkan gelasnya. Kai berpangku tangan di sampingnya, kakinya bergoyang-goyang sesekali, mengikuti irama lagu pada _headset_ -nya. Mereka duduk pada tangga di bagian belakang gedung agensi, sebagian besar waktu dihabiskan sambil sama-sama menikmati keheningan.

“Sepertinya aku tahu lagu itu. Kau mendengarnya berulang-ulang.” Seulgi mencopot salah satu _headset_ dari telinga Kai. Lagu itu begitu nyaring, dan mereka berdua sama-sama hening sehingga sayup-sayup lagunya dapat terdengar. "Oh. _lively_.” Seulgi pun tersenyum. “Bukannya kau suka _hurry hurry_? Ini lagu favoritku, lho.”

“Aku ingat, kok.” Kai membiarkan Seulgi ikut mendengarkannya. “Aku mencoba mencari tahu bagian mana yang membuatmu suka sekali.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil.

“Sebenarnya lagu yang berkesan sekali itu _morning hello_. Bagian monolog pembukanya, maksudku.”

“Hmmm? _When we’re together, we have forever_?”

Kai mengangguk.

Seulgi menatapnya cukup lama. Kalimatnya barusan terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan, dan anggukan Kai terasa lebih bermakna. Ia membiarkannya sebentar, Kai tak mengatakan apa-apa. Lantas ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kai.

Kai tidak melepaskannya.


End file.
